Himawari Sasaki
Himawari is the youngest child of Shoto and Momo. She is both a friend and ally of Naruto Uzumaki and partakes in his ninja adventure. Background Himawari was the youngest child of Shoto and Momo, being raised in a small island that was full of nomads and monks who had the ability to manipulate the affinity of wind. Himawari was a very introverted being, as she mostly read books and learned new things about the ninja world. One day, Himawari's home was bombed from akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara. The island was rebuilt a couple days after. Everything went back to normal after that. The next day, Himawari met Naruto Uzumaki, who found out about the island's destruction. He was sent to protect the island from any more harm. From that day on, Himawari would aid Naruto in keeping the shinobi world safe! Personality Himawari is very introverted and intelligent. She has a hobby of reading and she enjoys learning new things, especially being taught about the ninja world. Like many Naruto characters, Himawari seems to show a bubbly and extroverted side. She can be very social and sweet, as well as polite and well-mannered. Himawari is easily amazed by everything and everyone. She enjoys recording ninja fighting styles, as well as techniques and jutsu. Himawari usually teaches herself how to use her favorite technique that she saw. This is shown when Naruto and Himawari enter the island's Spirit Forest. Naruto is practicing his rasengan, while Himawari is watching him in awe. Himawari has a very secretive personality, as she likes telling secrets to people she can trust. Usually, she looks around to see if anyone she doesn't have full trust in is watching her burst out her secret. Himawari is known to very kind and considerate to her friends and loved ones. For example, when Naruto was blasted by an intruder who was bombarding the island, Naruto tried to stop her, but instead was the first to be slammed. Appearance Himawari is the slender build with an average height for her age: not too short, not too tall. Himawari wears a traditional yellow and red shirt with yellow collars. Aged 9-10, Himawari has short, brown hair with a bun at the top left corner. She has brown eyes. Himawari has brown leggings that goes with her shirt, making it an outfit. Aged 14-15, Himawari has the same hairstyle when she was a little girl. She has line tattoos which is given to a Wind Release specialist. Himawari wears a red, yellow, and gray outfit which has a zipper. Abilities Himawari possesses and wields the following abilities: Glider. Himawari uses a glider, which allows her to fly. She doesn't use her glider as an offensive tool, but a defensive one. She used it to block an intruder's attack when the two had a fight. Wind Release. Himawari specializes in Wind Release. She can create tornadoes and so on. Spirits. Himawari has a strong connection with spirits. She can use a spiritual projection which is when she creates a projection of something or someone, and she's in the sky. Naruto referred to it as "Himawari's light". *